Tous les saints ont un passé
by passion of Imbattables
Summary: Un homme étrange fait irruption et menace les habitants du manoir. Il propose un étrange marché à Charles. Celui-ci n'aura d'autres choix : il devra faire face à son passé et se battre pour la vie de sa famille. Mais les sentiments compliquent un peu les choses et le danger augmente... rating M par sécurité
1. Prologue

Bonjour! Voici ma nouvelle histoire! Elle va durer un petit bout de temps. Mais ma bêta étant en vacances, il faudra attendre un peu pout la suite. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! Et un grand merci à ma bêta: Kattbjorn!

Passion of Imbattables

**Prologue**

Après qu'Erik ait quitté la plage de Cuba, un avion de la CIA, appelé par l'agent MacTaggert, a emmené les mutants restants à l'hôpital le plus proche où Charles fut immédiatement pris en charge. Quelques heures plus tard, le docteur Pekwarsky leur annonçait que le professeur se portait bien, qu'il pouvait marcher et même quitter l'hôpital s'il le désirait. Toute l'équipe est donc repartie à Westchester. Pendant tout le trajet, Hank n'a cessé de demander à Charles comment s'était médicalement possible qu'il puisse marcher à nouveau après une blessure aussi grave à la moelle épinière. La seule réponse de ce dernier fut un air mélancolique et nostalgique qui ne le quitta qu'une fois arrivé à Westchester.

Après une semaine, Erik et Raven sonnaient à la porte. Un combat éclata et se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que Charles arrive et demande à Erik ce qu'il faisait là. Erik répondit simplement « J'ai pris l'option paix » tout en fixant dans les yeux Charles. Et c'est ainsi que magnéto et Mystique revinrent au manoir de Westchester.


	2. Menacés

**Coucou ****!**

**Oui, je sais, ce retard est impardonnable ! Et j'en suis la première désolée… mais j'espère que vous saurez me pardonner. Il y a plusieurs raisons expliquant ce retard mais vous les dire ne servirait à rien. Le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit sur brouillon et il ne me reste qu'à le taper pour le faire passez par la case bêta ensuite. Ayant repris les cours, la suite arrivera la semaine prochaine sans doute. Il est possible qu'il y est des fautes, veuillez m'en excuser mais nous sommes tous humains y compris ma bêta que je remercie chaudement.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1 : Menacés**

"On part faire les courses ! " hurla Alex tandis que Sean ouvrait la porte. C'était un samedi normal, tout le monde était calme, les oiseaux chantaient dans l'immense parc. Erik et Raven s'entraînaient au combat dans le bunker pendant qu' Hank et Charles parlaient des modifications à apporter au manoir pour le transformer en école pour mutants. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'Erik et Raven étaient revenus. Les premières semaines, les mutants ne se parlaient pas. Quand ils se rencontraient dans un couloir ou dans une pièce, un des deux groupes s'en aller pour éviter de refaire comme le premier jour de leur retour. A table, l'atmosphère était tendue. Charles mangeait en silence, diplomate, en bout de table. Il n'était ainsi d'aucun des deux blocs. Car on avait droit à une mini-réplique de la guerre froide que les autres mutants se faisaient. Il y avait le bloc composé d'Alex, Hank et de Sean qui était le bloc des jeunes mutants. Et il y avait le bloc d'Erik et de Raven qui était le bloc des "intrus" comme disait Sean.

Charles mangeait donc en bout de table avec un service en plastique. C'était le moment des règlements de compte et le lieu des confrontations. De ce fait, il y avait pas mal d'accidents: les couverts en métal et autres ustensiles finissaient dans les murs, le tapis sous Havok était brûlé, des tasses et verres étaient brisé sous la force de Hank. Pour plus de sécurité, le service en cristal avait était entreposé à la cave pour éviter que des ondes de Sean ne viennent les faire exploser comme avec le service en verre de l'arrière grand-mère de Charles. Les règlements de comptes faisaient à coup de regards menaçants, de grognements mais aussi à travers la nourriture où chaque bloc essayait d'empêcher l'autre d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. La machine à café d 'Erik fut mystérieusement cassé, les pistaches de Sean disparurent, la glace de Raven finit au soleil, le thé de Hank finit dans la boue,...

Le professeur essayait de calmer le jeu mais c'était peine perdu. Pire, les jeunes mutants décidèrent de s'accaparer Charles. Ainsi, Erik et Raven ne le voyaient pas, sauf lors des repas et des parties d'échec le soir où Raven les rejoignait pour les regarder. Quand Erik compris leur petit manège, on pu voir l'antenne satellite au loin se tordre avant d'exploser en milliers de petites billes de métal qui vinrent tournoyer dangereusement autour des jeunes mutants dans le salon. Charles, qui venait chercher un livre oublié dans le salon, avait soupiré avant de demander doucement à Erik de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Les petites billes de métal ralentirent avant de s'arrêter et d'aller tourner doucement autour d'Erik. Mais, malgré l'air de profonde fatigue de Charles, ils continuèrent leur petite guerre jusqu'au jour où Charles craqua.

Erik et Raven discutaient tranquillement quand au détour d'un couloir ils rencontrèrent les jeunes mutants. Ce jour-là, aucun des deux groupes ne partit. Ils se fixèrent longtemps avant que l'un des deux groupes ne se décide à attaquer. Les deux blocs commencèrent en même temps et les insultes et reproches fusèrent. Puis le ton monta très vite et ils en arrivèrent aux mains. C'est là que Charles arriva, alerté par les cris. Charles s'énerva et les figea grâce à son don avant de leur hurlait dessus. Quand il eût fini de leur passait un savon, la fatigue des dernières semaines s'abattit sur lui et il finit par dire "Je reviendrai quand vous vous comporterez en adultes et que je serai sûr de pouvoir me balader dans le manoir sans vous voir vous battre comme des chiffonniers ! "Puis, il sortit. Tous avaient honte et surtout Erik que Charles avait regardé pendant qu'il disait sa dernière phrase.

Alors, voyant qu'au bout d'une semaine il ne revenait pas, les mutants des deux blocs se retrouvèrent dans le salon où ils discutèrent pendant des heures avant d'arriver à un accord. Ils se parlaient poliment, ne se battaient plus, s'évitaient comme la peste et surtout se partageait Charles. SI Charles voulait passer un moment avec un tel, les autres ne disaient rien. Et lors des repas, ils devaient arriver à manger sans perdre le contrôle de leurs pouvoirs Ils mirent donc cet accord en place.

Deux semaines plus tard, Charles revint au manoir. Il annonça qu'il ne restait que la journée et repartirait ensuite. Le soir même, il vit Erik et Alex se parlaient à table. Froidement certes mais ils se parlaient au lieu se s'insulter et de se battre. Et cela ravi Charles qui fit un immense sourire. Le lendemain matin, on voyait Charles discutait avec Raven autour d'une tasse de café. Un semblant de paix embauma l'atmosphère du manoir au plus grand bonheur de son propriétaire .C'est à la suite de ça qu'Alex et Sean décidèrent de faire les courses. Ils avaient ainsi une excuse pour sortir et souffler. Et ainsi, les tentatives de meurtre étaient évitées.

Erik après avoir pris une bonne douche, se dirigea vers le laboratoire pour retrouver Charles. Charles refermait la porte quand Erik sentit de nouvelles sources de métal approchait rapidement du manoir. Ne comprenant pas cet état de fait, la manipulateur de métal se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison sans plus se soucier de son ami qui finit par lui courir après. Au bout de quelques minutes de marches rapides pour Erik-course pour Charles- ils sortirent du manoir et se figèrent devant la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux : Alex et Sean étaient entre les mains d'hommes très musclé avec une arme à feu pointait sur leur tempes. Les hommes se séparèrent en rangs pour laisser un homme entièrement vêtu de noir avec une capuche empêchant d'apercevoir son visage. C'est sur ces entre-faits qu'arrivèrent Raven et Hank qui avaient vu les deux ainées mutants sortir du manoir. L'homme finit par s'arrêter devant eux et ses hommes de main se placèrent derrière lui avec Sean et Alex à sa droite.

L'homme enleva la capuche et regarda les mutants avec un étrange sourire. C'était un homme grand, musclé et pourtant fin. Il avait les cheveux blonds qui ondulait légèrement et les yeux verts. Il avait de fines lèvres rosés et des pommettes hautes. Il portait un pantalon en cuir noir moulant parfaitement ses longues jambes musclé, un tee-shirt noir et une veste à épaulette noir. Il avait des chaussures de militaires et portait une arme à son flanc gauche. Mais ce n'est pas son apparence qui impressionna les mutants mais l'aura qu'il dégageait. Une aura charismatique, dangereuse : une aura de pouvoir.

L'homme, calme, observait les mutants, de haut en bas, semblant les juger de son regard. Il fit plusieurs grimaces de dégoût pour Hank, un sourire machiavélique et narquois à l'adresse d'un Erik enragé et un air indifférent à Raven. Finalement, son regard se posa sur Charles. Ses expressions changèrent complètement. Un sourire prédateur apparut sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux chargés de désir l'observait de haut en bas en regardant les courbes du télépathe. Il tourna autour de Charles, appréciant la vue vu le regard affamé qu'il lançait maintenant au professeur. D'une voix rauque de désir, il s'adressa à Charles :

« Je suis ravi d'enfin vous rencontrer, Mr Gibson. Je peux vous appelez Wesley ? Je m'appelle Tom Collins. Je dois avouer que vous me fascinez. Vous êtes…incroyable ! s'exclama Tom d'un immense sourire. Si votre ancien _métier _pouvait être comparé à de l'art, vous seriez l'artiste le plus doué qui soit.

J'aimerais vous engagez, vous et vos talents exceptionnels, pour une mission tout aussi exceptionnel… Votre dernier chef d'œuvre en quelque sorte. Vous serez rémunérer selon votre désir, votre prix sera la mien. Mais j'ose imaginer qu'être une nouvelle fois l'arme du destin sera pour vous un honneur, comme au temps jadis.

-Mon nom est Charles Xavier et non Wesley Gibson, Monsieur Collins .Et j'aimerai que vous compreniez cela. Comme vous l'avez dit, mon ancien _métier_ appartient à un temps jadis maintenant révolu et j'aimerais que cela reste ainsi. Ma vie actuelle me plaît très bien tel qu'elle est. Et, j'ai quitté la Confrérie si vous ne le saviez pas. Aller voir les membres de la nouvelle Confrérie, je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravie de faire cette mission.

-Je ne doute pas qu'ils seront ravie de la faire mais cette mission est très dur à faire et seul vous pouvait atteindre cette cible-là. Et je sais que vous avez quitté la Confrérie. Votre sortie a été très remarquée. Vous étiez incroyable ! Je n'ai jamais personne évolué comme vous l'avez fait !

J'ai moi-même fait partie de la Confrérie bien avant votre arrivée ou celle de Cross mais ma sortie de ce monde a été des plus simple. » expliqua Collins en tournant autour de Charles.

Erik en avait assez de voir cet homme se promenait tranquillement et parlait avec Charles. C'était surtout sa manière de regarder et de reluquer Charles qui énerve le contrôleur de métal. Il dévorait Charles des yeux d'une lueur affamé. Et cet homme ne lui inspiré rien de bon, surtout en voyant la petite armée avec laquelle il était venue. Erik essaya alors de bouger les armes pointé sur les tempes d'Alex et de Sean pour les mettre en sécurité mais il ne réussit pas. Il réessaya plusieurs fois mais son pouvoir semblait comme…endormie, ou tout du moins, inutilisable. Erik commença à paniquer : jamais il ne s'était aussi vulnérable depuis Auschwitz. Tom, voyant Erik qui paniqué complètement, eût un sourire sadique avant de lui dire tranquillement :

«Oh ! Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Lehnsherr. J'ai oubliais de vous dire : je suis moi-même un mutant. Un autre point commun avec vous Mr Xavier. Ma mutation me permet d'annihiler les pouvoirs des autres mutants et ceux, pour autant de temps que le je le souhaite sur autant de personne que je désire. De ce faite, par mesure de sécurité, j'ai bloqué vos pouvoirs Mr Lehnsherr mais aussi ceux de Sean, d'Alex et les vôtres, dit –il en se tournant vers Charles. Donc Wesley, que diriez-vous de faire cette mission ?

-J'aimerai bien croire que vos intentions sont louables tout autant me concernant que celle des personnes vivant dans cette maison mais le fait est que vous nous avez retiré l'accès à nos pouvoirs et que vos hommes menace deux des miens. Donc, comment savoir si cette « mission » n'est pas un piège ? Ou si vous attendez seulement le bon moment pour nous tuer ? demanda glacialement le télépathe.

-Je vois que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases mais sachez que je n'ai fait ceci que par égard pour la sécurité de mes hommes et de moi-même. Nous sommes gentiment allés à la rencontre de vos deux protégés pour savoir comment vous trouvez mais ils ont comme qui dirait…paniqué ? Oui, paniqué est le mot et ils nous ont attaqué. J'ai alors utilisé ma propre mutation pour nous protéger. Relâchez-les les gars ! Ils ne nous attaqueront plus c'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Charles qui vérifiait l'état de ses deux mutants. Mais malheureusement Mr Collins, je n'étais pas présent à ce moment-là et si jamais mes deux élèves vont ont attaqué vous et vos hommes, c'est surement qu'ils avaient une bonne raison de le faire. Mais je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses en leur nom. Pour ce qui est de votre proposition, j'ai déjà énormément à faire ici avec et pour les mutants et je ne pourrai malheureusement pas faire cette mission. De plus, je n'ai pas pratiqué depuis un bon moment, je risquerais d'être rouillé et de faire capoter toute la mission. Mais je suis sûr au vu de vos capacités que bous êtes tout à fait à même de faire cette mission, Mr Collins.

-Quel dommage ! C'est vrai que je pourrai essayer de faire cette mission mais comme je vous l'ai dit, cette cible n'est pas comme les autres et je risque de ne jamais pouvoir l'atteindre. Mais je comprends les raisons de votre refus : vous vous êtes rangé, vous avez une vie de famille, la paix et la stabilité. Tout ce que nous ne possédons pas dans ce métier. J'aurais essayé, soupira Tom. On y va les gars ! Je mentirai en disant que je ne suis pas déçu mais je ne vous forcerais pas à faire quelque chose que vous ne voulez faire. Mais, j'aimerais vous demander une petite faveur : garder ceci en souvenir de notre brève rencontre, s'il vous plaît ? Vous pouvez le mettre au fin fond d'un tiroir, dans la cave, dans un cadre mais juste : gardez-le. » pria Collins en tendant un bout de tissu blanc à Charles.

Il sourit au télépathe, l'observa une dernière fois puis monta dans l'un des 4x4 garé pas loin et ils partirent. Erik, quand à lui, était toujours aussi en colère envers ce Collins qui oser reluquait SON Charles, lui faire des propositions et lui retirer ses pouvoirs ! Si bien que quand ils retrouvèrent l'usage de leurs pouvoirs, tous les éléments en métal se mirent à se tordre ou exploser en millier de petits morceaux.

« Géniale ! s'écria Raven, sortant brutalement Erik de sa colère. Il va falloir remplacer tous les objets en métal parce que ce grand nigaud ne sait pas retenir sa jalousie ! »

Erik eût la décence de rougir sous le regard des jeunes mutants avant de lancé un regard noir à la jeune femme qui lui répondit par un regard narquois. Elle avait compris sans même qu'il lui dise pourquoi il avait voulu revenir. Le manipulateur de métal coula un regard vers le télépathe pour savoir s'il avait entendu la remarque de sa sœur. Celui-ci avait l'air absorbé par le bout de tissu blanc qu'il avait dans les mains. Finalement, Charles se retourna et se dirigea vers le manoir. C'est à ce moment-là que les cris de joie des jeunes mutants retombèrent et qu'ils repensèrent à ce qu'il venait de se passer et l'étrange conversion qu'avait eût le professeur avec l'autre homme.

« Pourquoi a-t-il appelé le professeur Wesley Gibson ? demanda Hank.

-C'est quoi la Confrérie ? questionna Sean.

-Moi, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la manière dont ce Collins se comportait avec mon frère, songea Raven. On aurait dit un affamé devant un morceau de viande…

-Ouais ! Elle a raison ! Vous avez vu comment il matait le prof' ? lança Alex.

Tous les jeunes mutants hochèrent la tête, un air soucieux peint sur leurs visages. Dans leur préoccupation pour leur professeur adoré, ils ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient parlé tous ensemble et que Raven avait dit « mon frère » pensa Erik. Il sourit devant la vision de ce groupe à nouveau soudé comme si rien n'était arrivé. J'ai la mauvaise intuition que l'on n'a pas fini d'entendre parler de ce Collins songea le manipulateur de métal. J'aimerais bien savoir de quoi il parlait avec Charles. Et la tête de Charles devant ce bout de tissu… On dirait qu'il voulait le regardait de plus près mais en même temps le brûler… Erik décida alors de partir à la recherche de son adorable rat de laboratoire pour en savoir plus.

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Dois-je me cacher pour éviter les tomates ?**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	3. Le passé nous rattrape toujours

**Coucou!**

**je sais! Je suis affreusement en retard et je n'ai auxune excuse si ce n'est ce chapitre! je suis en vanaces à partir de vendredi donc le chapitre suivanr arrivera beaucoup plus rapidement et je profiterais de mes vacances pour m'avancer!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 2 : Le passé nous rattrape toujours

Pov Charles

Je sens le regard d'Erik sur mon dos. Je sais ce qu'il pense. Il est vraiment stupide de croire que je sois naïf et que je ne sais pas me défendre. Si seulement il savait... Je le bats au corps à corps sans problème, mes armes peuvent les tuer avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent comptes. Et tout cela sans utiliser ma mutation.

Je finis par arriver dans ma chambre et je dépose l'ordre d'assassinat avant de récupérer la boîte sous le lit. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour mon autre identité me rattrape. _Le passé nous rattrape toujours, Wesley. Un jour, un membre de la Confrérie absent le jour de ton attaque ou un "fan" -ne fais pas cette tête Wesey, il y a des gens comme ça- viendra te voir. Un jour, une personne viendra et tu devras reprendre les armes. Le passé nous rattrape toujours, Wesley. N'oublie jamais ça. Jamais. _C'était ce que Perzwasky lui avait dit quand il lui avait dit vouloir changer de vie. Cette homme l'avait ensuite pris dans ses bras et lui avait donné cette boîte, une arme et des munitions. Puis, il l'avait laissé partir.

Ensuite, il était rentré et avait espéré - à tort- que Perzwasky eusse tort. Mais il en avait le preuve aujourd'hui que tel n'était pas le cas. Aujourd'hui, un homme -Tom Collins- venait de mettre en l'air une vie qu'il avait construite depuis des années. Il avait menacé deux de ses enfants pour pouvoir lui parler parce qu'il était un fan!

_Charles, où es-tu? _projeta Erik. Charles lui avait appris à envoyer ses pensées quand il voulait lui parler. _je suis dans ma chambre. Deuxième étage, à gauche. La porte au fond du couloir. _Maintenant, il va falloir que je raconte tout à Erik, car celui-ci ne lâchera pas le morceaux. Il n'était pas du genre à ne pas avoir les réponses à ses questions.

Pourquoi Collins lui avait-il donné cette ordre de mission? Qui a été désigné pour mourir? Je sais qu'après mon départ, Perzwasky a recréer la Confrérie et le désastre "Sloan" n'a plus jamais eût lieu d'être savait que lui au moins respecterait le code de la Confrérie. de ce fait, aucune cible n'était désigné par autre chose que le Métier à tisser le Destin. Seul Perzwasky donnait les ordres d' exécution après avoir lui-même décodé la cible. perzwasky était un homme d'honneur et de paroles.

L'identité de cette personne doit être assez important pour le convaincre de reprendre son ancien "métier". Des qu'Erik sera partie, il faudra que je le décode. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. C'est parti...

Pov Erik

_Charles, où es-tu?_ J'entends sa réponse venir immédiatement d'une voix las et... inquiète? je finis par arriver devant la porte de sa chambre. Pourquoi est-ce si dur de pousser une simple porte? Je sais pourquoi, tout comme je sais pourquoi je suis revenu ou pourquoi j'ai des papillons dans le ventre. Ou plutôt, à cause de _qui_.

Flashback

Nous venions de quitter Charles et les autres mutants pour faire la révolution. Pourtant, depuis une semaine, Erik n'avait rien fait. Il s'était enfermé dans sa "chambre" et n'en était pas sorti depuis. Mystique avait tenté à plusieurs reprisés de lui parler mais celui-ci l'avait rembarré à chaque fois. Mais, aujourd'hui, elle en avait marre. Elle avait décidé de le confronter, quoiqu'il en coûte.

Durant cette semaine, elle avait pu repenser à son passé, aux autres mutants avec qui elle avait passé du temps, à son frère. Charles. L'homme qui l'avait recueilli,protégé et aimé. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il ne l'aimait pas? Cela ne correspondait pas à l'homme qu'il était. Dans sa colère, elle avait été aveugle. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle et n'avait pas fait attention à son frère et à ses propos. Elle n'avait même pas su voir qu'il ne chercher qu'à a protéger.

Elle avait réussi, avec l'aide d'Azazel, à défoncer la porte. Elle avait trouvé erik avachit sur un fauteil, une bouteille de scotch quasiment vide à côté.

"Erik! Erik! bordel, réponds-moi! "cria Raven.

Mais le contrôleur de métal était plongé dans ses pensées.

Lui aussi avait réfléchi durant cette semaine d'isolement, loin du manoir. Loin de Charles. Erik avait enfin compris la présence du télépathe lui était indispensable. Pourquoi son cœur accéléré dès que Charles était là, pourquoi il avait des papillons dans le ventre. Le comprendre avait été facile. L'accepter par contre...

Cette conclusion l'avait horrifié au départ, et puis, pourquoi se battre contre une tel évidence?

Il était amoureux de Charles Xavier.

Le gentil, naïf et innocent Charles Xavier.L'adorable rat de laboratoire. L'homme incapable de blesser une mouche! Et qui voit le bien même chez le pire des hommes... Même chez lui. Le seul qui s'était inquiéter de lui et qui avait cherché à le sortir de se chemin de haine et de douleur dans lequel il s'enfonçait. Le premier à avoir été de son côté, à l'avoir soutenu et aidé.

Chaque seconde loin de lui était un enfer. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à retourner le voir. Sans doute ne voudrai-t-il plus le voir.

Cette semaine lui avait aussi permit de réfléchir sur d'autres chose: les mutants, les humains, Shaw. En prenant du recul par rapport à la situation, il s'était rendu compte qu'en fait si Charles lui avait dit tout ça, c'était uniquement pour le sauver. Le sauver de lui-même et de Shaw. Car il était devenu le disciple de son bourreau, il était devenu celui que Shaw voulait qu'il soit. Et Charles l'avait compris et avait essayé de l'en sauver. La meilleure des vengeance est le pardon, c'est ce que dit le proverbe. Et si il avait raison?

Mais c'était trop tard n'avait pas vu la main tendue par Charles, la chance qu'il lui offrait. En se rendant compte que Shaw l'avait peut-être manipulé toute sa vie, il avait pu avoir un regard tout autre sur son passé. Et en une semaine, il avait pu revoir toute sa vie. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal qu'il soit loin de Charles, cela lui avait permis de réfléchir et de changer de perspective.

Après tout ça, il s'était laisser aller. Il s'était plu à imaginer une vie au côté de Charles. Comment aurait pu être sa vie au côté de Charles, avec lui? La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Mystique s'approcher.

"Erik! Erik! Bordel, réponds-moi!"cria la mutante.

Après quelques minutes de silence, le manipulateur de métal annonça simplement :

"Je retourne au manoir. Il me manque..."murmura-t-il.

Même s'il devait supporter la haine de Charles,il devait le revoir. Au moins une fois. Peut-être même rester, qui sait? Raven n'avait rein dit, elle l'avait accompagné fermement.

C'est ainsi qu'une heure ^lus tard, ils étaient tous les deus devant la porte du manoir en ne pensant qu'à une seul et même personne au sourire éclatant.

Fin Flashback

Évidemment, jamais il n'avait jamais dit à qui que se soit -et surtout pas à Charles- qu'il était revenu pour les beaux yeux du télépathe. Tout comme jamais il n'aurait pu avouer qu'il avait réussi à lui prouver que la haine n'était pas forcément le chemin à suivre. Erik ne voulait pas risquer de perdre l'amitié de Charles. C'était quelque chose de trop précieux pour lui. Chaque moment passé en sa compagnie état de précieux souvenir.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il était toujours planté devant la porte de Charles. Il voulait savoir qui était ce Collins et aussi savoir si c'était menace pour son Charles. Mais il voulait aussi savoir comment il connaissait son amour et que savait-il de son passé.? il était jaloux -oui, bon fallait l'avouer - de Collins car il semblait lieux connaître et savoir plus de choses que lui sur Charles. Et cela l'agaçait.

Il finit par enfin rentrer dans la chambre du télépathe et il ne prit même pas le temps d'observer la chambre-malgré sa forte envie- et ne quitta pas le télépathe du regard. Il était accroupi près de son lit, une boîte ouvragé en bois devant lui et le tissu blanc posé sur le lit.

"Charles, je pense que tu me -nous- dois des explications. Je ne veux pas t'obliger mais un homme vient de menacer deux des nôtres et il te connaît, apparemment. J'aimerais savoir d'où tu le connais, et de quoi vous parliez,"exigea Arthur.

Charles releva ses yeux bleus vers Erik, croisa ceux interrogateur du mutant et commença son explication.


End file.
